


The Butterfly Effect: Part 4

by VVCaspian



Series: The Butterfly Effect [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cutesy, Developing Relationship, First Year Colin, Fluff, Harry's a Second Year, Light Angst, M/M, Post Basilisk Events, slightly canon divergent, they're both really cute i'm not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVCaspian/pseuds/VVCaspian
Summary: Colin got petrified, Harry's scared to lose him, and Ron knows everything.[to be succinct, they're cute and they dtr.]
Relationships: Colin Creevey/Harry Potter
Series: The Butterfly Effect [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429471
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	The Butterfly Effect: Part 4

Harry felt his eyes get wet. Just this morning, Colin was at the table, talking to Brown about photography and piling his plate with potatoes, and now, he was frozen on the bed next to Hermione, who had…

Something in her hand? Harry’s eyes widened, and he wiped away the dampness clouding his vision. 

There was a piece of paper in her hands.

  
  


\----

  
  


In the corner of his eye, he saw Colin, head ducked down and walking out of the common room. His stomach dropped, as this was the sixth time the younger had avoided him since the Basilisk died. 

Since Colin woke up. 

Harry made up his mind. God, he needed to tell Colin, even if it made him grow further away. Colin almost dying- god, even _ him _ almost dying terrified him.

He quickly got up. “Excuse me for a minute,” he said towards Hermione and Ron. Harry practically ran out of the common room, quickly looking through all the empty classrooms on the way to the Great Hall and then- 

He caught Colin, having a conversation with Nearly Headless Nick, and said, “Pardon,” before dragging Colin into an empty classroom. 

“Are you-” Harry choked on his words, not meeting Colin’s eyes. “Are you ignoring me?”

A tear welled up in the corner of his eye, but he made no move to brush it away. “Did I do something wrong?”

He blinked hard, wiping his eyes of tears. 

“ _ No! _ ” Colin said, voice dragging a little. “I- I just, I didn’t,” he said. Harry felt like a rock was sitting in his body in place of his organs. 

“You just killed a basilisk!” Colin finally erupted. “Why would you want to talk to  _ me _ of all people after that?”

_ What? _ Harry’s confusion must have shown on his face.

Colin’s hands crossed across his chest, a pout gracing his mouth. “You should be, like, talking to your friends, or Headmaster Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey. I’d just… get in the way? Be of no help? I don’t know.”

“Colin,” Harry’s voice came back to him. “Why do you think- get in the way? Colin I’d rather have you  _ in _ the way than not ever! Bugger that-” Colin glared at him for swearing- “You  _ are  _ the way.”

Colin turned red. “Wh-”

And before Colin can say something else, Harry pulls him into a hug. It’s not the kind of hug he’d share with anyone else- his and Colin’s bodies were fully in contact, and Colin felt kinda perfect in his arms. “You’re important to me.” Colin tenses in his arms and then- 

“I have a- um, I fancy y-you.”

Harry snorts. “Yeah, same. Except from me to you.”

Colin’s neck, where Harry’s head was tucked into, got warmer with a blush. 

Harry reluctantly pulled away, heart fluttering when he saw Colin’s shyness. The first year was blushing and looking at some spot near the level of Harry’s knee. 

“Colin?” Harry asked. Brown eyes met his. “Can I, uh, kiss you?”

The red in Colin’s face glowed even brighter as he shyly nodded.

Harry ducked his head, suddenly aware of everything in that very moment. He raised his hands to cup Colin’s cheeks. He leant in, and just before their lips met, felt like saying something.

“You still wa-”

-and he was cut off by Colin’s lips darting forward and catching Harry’s bottom lip.

“Yeah,” Colin giggled. “I want this.” And he pressed in, kissing Harry’s lips quickly, again, again, again.


End file.
